It Had To Be You
by Make It Hurt
Summary: Brittany didn't expect to walk into a stall with two women having sex in it. Purely incidental. AU. [[repost]]
1. So We Meet Again

It Had To Be You

Chapter One: So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash.

* * *

"Excuse me." The gorgeous brunette presented her with a winning smile. "Brittany, was it?"

Brittany's gaze shifted nervously to the door where the last of her coworkers were hurriedly trickling out of the large conference room. She swallowed audibly when the door closed with an ominous click. Her anxious baby blues returned to the smiling beauty and she nodded. She hoped to whatever higher power there was that the woman wouldn't bring up their little encounter.

Dark, calculating eyes scanned the emptying hall through the large windows. Seemingly satisfied with the fact that she had the terrified blonde completely alone, her charming smile melted into a frightful frown. She settled her unnervingly venomous gaze upon the jittery blonde and gestured authoritatively to the empty seat across from her. "Sit."

Her vicious glare had Brittany's eyes widening and her stomach tying into troubling knots. Under the scrutiny of that glare Brittany couldn't find the courage to question the brunette. She simply followed the instruction. Her heart hammering so hard against her ribcage she was sure it was going to explode.

"You and I are going to have words." The brunette remained standing. Dark eyes etching scorch marks across Brittany's skin as they roved her figure as if sizing the other woman up. "Understood?"

"Listen… Santana?" Brittany tried for a sheepish smile. Hoping to ease the wrath burning so plainly in the brunette's dark eyes. "I think we maybe got off on the wrong foot and-"

"_That_ is an understatement. Fact is, _Brittany_," Santana's brown eyes narrowed menacingly. "I don't like you very much."

Sufficiently offended by the statement, the tentative smile across Brittany's lips disappeared. Her cheeks flushed with both aggravation and embarrassment. "Is it because I didn't accept the not so exclusive invitation into your pants or because your head is so far up your butt you didn't see me standing right in front of you and used _my_ delicious coffee to ruin your ruffle-y ruffle shirt?"

Santana's frown deepened, she tilted her head and shot Brittany a, '_oh no you fucking didn't_' look. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe it was the whole you ruining one of the best orgasms of my life thing. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to dislike the perverted stranger who _watched_-"

"Well maybe you should learn how to use a lock!" Brittany jolted out of her chair, palms meeting the hard wood of the conference table. The pretty pink flush across her cheeks had meandered lower at the mention of the humiliating incident. She'd never felt so flustered, so furious with someone in her entire life. She could feel the strange sensation of her irritation mixing with her embarrassment, sending her blood boiling and her stomach churning in the most unpleasant of ways.

"And maybe you should learn some damn manners!" Santana's exotic features twisted into an attractively menacing scowl. "What kind of _moron_ doesn't have the sense to-"

Brittany swiveled away from the brunette. Striding angrily toward the exit as the memory of the entirely unpleasant encounter came rushing back to her.

_'This is _not_ happening.' _

_The thought played on repeat through her scrambled mind. Over and over and over as if trying and epically failing to drown out the sound and why in the world was she still standing there like an idiot and watching. It was like a horrific car crash. The scene before her shouldn't be so disgustingly intriguing. She should be looking away, _walking_ away, going as far away as possible. Not standing there staring into a complete stranger's dark, menacing eyes. Not listening to the sounds that… her gaze dropped from that bone chilling glare to the other woman kneeling on the dirty bathroom tile and how was she doing that with her tongue?_

_'Holy crap! Why did I look?!'_

_Why did she look?_

_"Why the fuck!" The dark haired stranger threw her head back against the stall with a sensual growl and a loud thud. "The fuck are you still here!"_

_That was a good question. A very good question indeed. The answer? Brittany didn't have a freaking clue. It started innocently enough really. She was dancing, she was drinking, and she ended up needing to use the facilities. Brittany didn't expect to walk into a stall with two women having sex in it. Purely incidental. _

_"Are you a_h_!" The clearly flustered woman let out a string of choice phrases in Spanish. Brittany could faintly make out some of the dirtier vocabulary before the brunette's murderous gaze was upon her once again. "Get _out_, you idiot!"_

_Brittany's eyes widened considerably. 'Run! Move legs, move!' _

_She watched, petrified, as the dark haired stranger tightened her fist around the other brunette's hair and tugged violently. _

_'This is so happening.' _

_The angered, and rightfully so, brunette climaxed with a barely muffled scream. It was at that moment that Brittany's body decided to listen to the frantic signals from her brain. Mortified sapphire eyes locked with sated yet vicious brown and Brittany screamed so loud her damn lungs were burning. She attempted to shut the stall door and run. In her haste the frazzled blonde managed to slam her fingers in the door, have it pop back open, meet the scowling brunette's gaze once more, and nearly trip over her own feet while bolting out of the bathroom._

Brittany barely managed to pull the office door open an inch when Santana's hand shot out from behind her. Splaying itself against the hard wooden door, pushing against it, shutting Brittany's only escape with a resounding click. The brunette's body heat, her enticing perfume, seemed to seep through the barrier of Brittany's clothes, further igniting her rising temper. The feel of the brunette pressed so intimately along her back triggered Brittany's memory of their second distasteful encounter.

_ It took three days and a lot of coaxing from Quinn, her roommate, before Brittany deemed herself ready to leave the confines of her apartment again. Unfortunately, the blonde could never walk into a public restroom without relieving the whole embarrassing incident all over again. When she told Quinn all about the life scarring event her roommate found it to be the most hilarious thing ever. _

_Brittany squeezed in between two patrons at the bar and attempted to flag down a bartender for some much needed libations. It was when she finished voicing her drink order that she felt a hand press all too intimately into the small of her back. When she felt soft breasts press lightly against her arm she figured it was Quinn impatiently checking on her alcohol fix. When a pair of glossed lips met the exposed base of her neck and the hand on her lower back trickled dangerously close to her backside Brittany was sure it wasn't Quinn._

_"Thought we were getting out of here." A thick, lusty voice rasped suggestively into her ear. _

_Brittany immediately whirled around to face the bold woman and politely decline the extremely forward proposition. Her entire body stiffened, jaw slack and face contorted in utter horror. Brittany found herself face to face with the stranger from three nights ago. The blonde resisted the urge to scream when the woman's twinkling chocolate orbs turned to cold ash. Recognition clear in the dull, deadly gleam Brittany found._

_"You're definitely not who I was expecting." The woman's cold glare caressed Brittany's figure. A tempting grin appeared all too suddenly upon the brunette's full lips. She invaded Brittany's personal space. The practiced suggestive lilt to her husky voice was extremely alluring. "My offer still stands."_

_Brittany's brows furrowed at the remark. Images of the brunette in the bathroom stall, pressed up against the wall, growling viciously at her, and moaning out obscenities shuffled rapidly through her brain. Brittany, in a bout of uncharacteristic anger, glowered at the brunette and shoved pass her. Disappearing within the crowd. It wasn't until Quinn was staring expectantly up at her that Brittany realized she'd forgotten their drinks. No way in hell was she chancing going back to the bar and running into the awful brunette yet again._

"Fair warning." The words were growled bursts of hot breath attacking the back of Brittany's neck. Snapping Brittany out of her reverie and back into Santana's spiteful reality. "Do _not_ cross me."

"Trust me, I don't want to have _anything_ to do with you."

Brittany tugged forcefully at the door. Managing to escape down the hall and to the safety of her office without sparing a second glance. She sat in her cozy chair with her hands clenched tightly atop her desk. The _nerve_ of that infuriating woman!

Rachel Berry, a young temp working as Brittany's personal secretary, popped her head into the door. "Good Morning, Ms. Pierce."

Brittany offered the young woman a gentle smile. Her gaze met Rachel's and she noticed, for the first time since the brunette started working for her, Rachel was missing her usual bright eyed expression. "Are you feeling alright, Rachel?"

"Y-yes, of course. Perfectly fine!" The young secretary entered Brittany's office with a forced smile. Lacking the usually rambunctious luster Rachel Berry was so well known for. "I simply wanted to inform you of your impending deadline in relation to the-"

"Rachel." It took all of Brittany's will power not to snarl. Electric blue eyes took in the coffee stained shirt her young secretary was currently wearing. The ruined fabric fit loosely on the petite brunette. The expensive looking article was designer, so obviously not Rachel's style, and painfully familiar. "What are you wearing?"

Big brown eyes trailed shyly away from Brittany. Rachel clutched the stack of papers in her hands, voice uncommonly small. "I had a little accident with my coffee this morning. Just clumsy old me."

"Did Santana take your shirt?"

"NO! Why would you…" Under the scrutiny of Brittany's stare, Rachel gave up the ruse and hung her head in shame. "Yes."

Brittany's dislike for Santana Lopez only seemed to grow.

* * *

Brittany entered her apartment with a heavy sigh. She set her purse down on the kitchen counter before plopping into her comfy couch. "Q? I'm home."

There was a muffled greeting from behind the closed bathroom door.

Brittany slumped further into the comfy couch. All the day's frustration seemed to slip away. "You'll never guess who my new boss is."

Quinn exited the bathroom, putting pretty dangly earrings on as she headed toward her bedroom. "Hot Bathroom Sex Brunette?"

"Yep." Brittany sighed and flipped on the television.

Quinn popped her head out of her bedroom, brow arched. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

Quinn walked over to her roommate and held up two different outfits. The first was a simple, classy, strapless black dress cut to mid thigh. The second was a casual white dress with a gold trim around the waist. "Did she say anything?"

Brittany inspected the dresses briefly before pointing to the second outfit. "Only that she hates me and plans to make my life a living hell."

Hazel green eyes twinkled in obvious amusement. Quinn tossed the black dress at Brittany. "I think she has the hots for you."

"I sure hope not." Brittany held up the black dress inquisitively. "Why did you throw this at me?"

"Because we're going out tonight and I don't want to have to wait for you to pick out something to wear."

Half an hour later Brittany found herself with her arm looped through Quinn's as they headed for the entrance of a fancy looking restaurant.

"Are you trying to hook me up with the mysterious friend from college you never shut up about?"

"Why do you always assume I'm up to something?" Quinn shot Brittany a coy look, corners of her mouth upturned deviously. "I just want my two best friends to finally meet one another. Is that so bad?"

"Translation." Brittany shook her head lightly. Soft smile across her glossed lips. "You're trying to hook me up with your mysterious friend from college."

"You haven't been with anyone since you broke up with _She Who Must Not Be Named_, Britt." The shorter blonde stopped near the entrance. Gaze softening when she noticed the frown threatening Brittany's lips. Quinn moved to stand in front of the other woman, voice soothing. "You're gorgeous, talented, and really sweet. And my 'mysterious college friend' needs more in her life than a string of nameless flings. Will you humor me and give her a chance?"

Brittany entertained the idea with a playful smile. "If she's half as gorgeous as you've been gushing about…"

Quinn smiled widely. Grabbing Brittany by the hand and leading her through the entrance. "San is great, a bit of a handful sometimes, but she's a great friend and totally your type."

"If you say so I'm sure I'll love her." She offered Quinn a bright smile as they made their way to a table in the center of the crowded room. She took in the lone brunette sitting at the table with her back facing them. Without even seeing her face Brittany could tell Quinn's mysterious friend from college had to be beautiful based upon the many appreciative gazes that were settled in the brunette's direction. Brittany could also tell by the way the brunette was errantly flipping through her menu that she _knew_ people were staring. She knew _why_ they were staring. And she didn't have a care in the world. The confidence rolling off of the woman was palatable and it sent a trickle of excitement running down Brittany's spine.

They rounded the table and took their seats across from the brunette. Quinn's mysterious friend from college set her menu down to look up at them a split second before Brittany recognized her and Quinn said her full name aloud. "I hope you weren't waiting long, Santana."

There was a moment of eerie silence in which Santana and Brittany gaped at one another.

"_You_'re the mysterious friend from college!" Tumbled from Brittany's mouth just as Santana growled out. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here!"

"Wait." Quinn stared, dumbfounded, at her two closest friends. "You two know one another?" It took all of two seconds for Quinn to piece it all together. "Oh my god! _You_," Quinn gestured at Santana. "Are Hot Bathroom Sex Brunette and _you_," She turned her gaze to Brittany. "Are Pretty Blonde Pervert."

"_What_?" Both Brittany and Santana hissed at the mention of the colorful nicknames.

Quinn laughed loudly. "It's like out of some horrible romantic comedy."

"I have a headache." Brittany mumbled when the thought of her and Santana doing anything related to romance entered her mind.

"Shut up, Fabray." The brunette scowled at her long time friend. A hot flush coating her tanned cheeks.

Quinn was laughing so hard she could feel tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. "I'll be right back. I have to fix my make up."

Brittany stared frantically at the other blonde. "Q, don't leave me with-"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she stood. She tossed Santana a pointed stare before leaving the two women alone. "Be nice to Brittany."

"I'll get straight to the point." The murderous gleam in her chocolate colored eyes held no room for protest. "You break her heart and I'll break _you_."

Brittany's brows furrowed at the statement. "Quinn and I aren't together."

"Cut the crap, Blondie. I _know_ you're the secret lady lover she's been refusing to tell me about. Quinn hasn't had that stupid love struck expression on her face every time she gets a mysterious phone call since she dated the star quarterback on our college football team."

"I don't even know what you're talking about. Quinn is my roommate and we're just friends. _Best_ friends. Plus," Brittany shot the brunette a smug look. "If she was seeing someone she'd tell me."

When Quinn returned from reapplying her make up she found her two friends gazing intensely at one another. Faces a bare inch apart. Cheeks flushed. The moment was thick with tension and Quinn grinned. She knew they would hit it off.


	2. Checking You Checking Me Out

It Had To Be You

Chapter Two: Checking You Checking Me Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash.

* * *

Dinner was an absolute disaster and for the past two weeks Brittany found every excuse in the book to politely decline Quinn's numerous offers to meet up with Santana again. Quinn, for some unfathomable reason, firmly believed she and Santana actually _liked_ one another. Her roommate couldn't even begin to understand how completely and utterly _wrong_ she was.

"What is this?" Santana tossed a thick manila folder onto Brittany's desk, papers splaying across the clutter.

Brittany resisted the urge to punch Santana right in the kisser. The blonde loved her job. Santana was the only downside. "The article you requested on Holly Holliday's seventh consecutive trip to rehab this year."

"Are you sure?" The brunette arched a finely sculpted brow. Arms crossing over her chest in a display of intimidation. "Because I was under the impression that we didn't write _garbage_."

Blazing blue eyes stared up at Santana with barely controlled rage. "I spent _weeks_ writing that article."

Santana scoffed. "When I took this position I was informed that I would be working with one of the best journalists in the company. That article was crap. You have two days to write a decent story on Natasha Lang."

"But-"

Santana frowned. "If you value your job you won't say another word."

The livid blonde remained silent. She had to bite her tongue to keep from blurting out the many insults pushing at the back of her throat.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Santana stopped in the doorway of Brittany's office. A shit eating grin across her full lips. "I'll need you to stay late today and file all the submissions in my office." She feigned a thoughtful expression. "Alphabetically."

The pencil in Brittany's hand snapped in half. She watched the brunette strut across the hall and into her own office. A clear skip in her step. The woman clearly enjoyed torturing her. Sure, Santana wasn't really _nice_ to anyone but she definitely had a special kind of dislike for the blonde journalist.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel entered the room with an apologetic expression. "She made her secretary carry ten boxes filled with submissions into her office while you were at lunch."

Brittany groaned, bringing her forehead down hard against her desk. "That would be wonderful, Rachel."

"Now probably isn't the best time to tell you this but," Rachel smiled sheepishly at her boss. "Ms. Lopez e-mailed me a list of errands she'd like you to complete by the end of the week."

The blonde sat up in her chair and rubbed at her throbbing temples. "When did she-"

Her office phone rang, startling both of the office's occupants. Brittany picked up the phone with a heavy sigh. "Brittany Pierce."

"Hey, Britt."

"Quinn?" The blonde gestured for Rachel to leave the room. "Why didn't you call my cell?"

"I have been."

Brittany fumbled through her purse for her phone. "I must have forgotten to charge it. What's up?"

"We're going out tonight."

"I can't tonight. I have to-"

"I know you've been avoiding Santana. I have no idea _why_ since she's really into you."

Brittany leaned back in her chair. She hadn't told Quinn about Santana's mean streak. She might not get along with the brunette but she didn't want to ruin Quinn and Santana's friendship. She turned her gaze to Santana's office across the hall to find the brunette smirking evilly at her. "I'm pretty sure she's not."

"Brittany." She could practically see the admonishing expression across Quinn's face. "Santana was the one who asked me to invite you out tonight. I think she likes you. Like, really _likes_ you. Santana doesn't like anyone."

Brittany resisted the urge to stalk across the hall into Santana's office and confront her. She couldn't tell Quinn the only reason Santana invited her was because she was evil incarnate and knew Brittany wouldn't be able to make it.

_'Well, _two_ can play at that game.'_ "You really think Santana is into me?"

"What would you say if I told _you_ that she told _me_ she would love to take you out sometime?"

"Okay. I'll go out with you guys tonight."

* * *

Santana eased back into her chair, arms crossed, pretty painted lips pursed into a firm line, and dark eyes glaring. The recipient of her harsh glare fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Brittany tried her hardest to hold Santana's vicious stare and not look as awkward as she felt. When Santana's glare intensified Brittany mildly berated herself. Pissing Santana off seemed like a good idea earlier but at that moment. With the dark haired woman glaring daggers at her from across the table while Quinn ordered drinks at the bar. Not so great an idea.

"So…" Brittany muttered. Wincing when Santana's glare turned into a scowl.

For the next five minutes Santana simply glared, silent and unmoving, at Brittany.

Quinn set a round of drinks on the table and took a seat next to Santana. "Drink up. The night is just getting started."

"Thanks, Q." A stunning smile slipped fluidly across Santana's lips. Brittany blanched at the ease in which the brunette switched from evil glare to angelic smile. Santana winked at Brittany, sliding a drink over to her. "Here you go, _Britt_."

Brittany resisted the urge to gape at the dark haired woman. Taking the preferred beverage and downing it. Santana smirked over the rim of her glass and tossed the drink back quickly. Quinn chuckled at her friend's antics. She crinkled her nose as she chugged her own drink down, slamming the glass back onto the table with a loud thud.

Needless to say, things went steadily downhill from that first round. The three women were reduced to an intoxicated, giggling mess before the nights end. They stayed until the bar closed and caught a cab back to Brittany and Quinn's apartment. Everything after getting into the cab was a blur…

* * *

The morning came all too soon for Brittany. Her head was throbbing, her back aching, and her throat raw. She swallowed at the numbing dryness of her throat and moved to bring her hand to her aching head. She found her movement limited. Blurry blue eyes fluttered open to find the familiar tile of her bathroom. Brittany vaguely realized the hard object cutting into her back was the side of the bathtub. She attempted to bring her hand to her head once more and cringed when something very warm pressed against her. Her gaze shifted to her lap. Luscious silky black hair, delicious caramel skin, full kissable lips and wait… why was Santana Lopez laying across her lap? In her bathroom? Sapphire orbs widened when she noticed what the brunette was wearing. Or lack thereof. When Santana unconsciously snuggled into her, a disgustingly cute little smile slipping across her lips, nothing could prepare Brittany for the curious flutter in the pit of her stomach.

Brittany had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, Santana was a very attractive woman. Her exotic features and feisty, take charge personality only seemed to add to the infuriating woman's appeal. Santana was all sexuality and bitchiness and control. It was strange, but not at all unpleasant, to see her so at ease.

The bathroom door creaked open and Brittany stiffened, her wide eyed gaze moving to the intruder. Her throat protested when she attempted speech. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel froze. Her big brown eyes took in Brittany's curious gaze. Moved to the brunette snoring softly in the blonde's lap. Realization crept across Rachel's features. "Oh… my… you and she are! I mean, I did notice you two had chemistry but I never thought you were-"

"The fuck," Santana rasped. Hand positioned inappropriately at Brittany's bare hip as she attempted to ease into a sitting position. "Did I die and go to hell or am I really waking up to the sound of a screeching midget?"

Brittany held her breath and Rachel stared dumbly at the two women. Santana blinked the sleep from her eyes, yawned, and leaned into Brittany's warmth. It took less than thirty seconds for the brunette to realize where she was and whose skin her hands were loving the feel of. Santana's eyes shot open, dark gaze shifting between Rachel and Brittany in confusion. "Am I having a nightmare?"

"I'm just going to…" Rachel shut the door quickly and scampered away.

Brittany did not have the luxury of escaping Santana's building wrath. The blonde simply stared at Santana. Watched her features shift from confusion to curiosity to fear and finally settle on anger. "Why are you in your underwear? And what in the fucking hell are you _touching_ me for?"

"I woke up with _you_ on top of _me_! And I'm not the one who was being all handsy with the hands and the touching and stop staring at my stomach!" Brittany tried and failed to hide her delicious abs from Santana's swirling gaze.

"I wasn't staring!" Santana protested a little too vehemently. Her wandering gaze involuntarily grazing over Brittany's scantily clad figure before settling angrily upon hazy blue.

"You totally checked me out just now!"

"I did _not_!" Santana watched sapphire eyes flicker to her chest and she growled. "You just looked at my boobs!"

Brittany glared, pretty pink lips pursed. "Yeah well, don't let it get to your oversized head but I _do_ have eyes and you are _mildly_ attractive."

Santana felt the blush seeping across her cheeks before she could suppress it. She scrambled uneasily to her feet. Leaning heavily against the sink when her vision whirled. She waited the twenty three seconds it took for her stomach to settle and the dizziness blurring her vision to dispel before opening her mouth, petty response on the tip of her razor sharp tongue.

"Britt? San?" Quinn's muffled voice trickled through the bathroom door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yes!" The two women in question answered simultaneously.

Soft giggles came from behind the bathroom door. "Are you freaking out or should Rachel and I leave you alone for a few hours?"

"Way past freaking out in here, Fabray!" Santana barked.

Quinn laughed again, opening the bathroom door. Twinkling hazel eyes taking in her friends with growing amusement. She watched Santana lean against the sink, brown eyes frantic. She took in the full body flush along Brittany's scantily clad figure as the blonde perched delicately atop the edge of the tub. "I suppose you want to know what happened last night."

"Why am I in my underwear?" Brittany squeaked sheepishly.

Santana followed up with an agitated, "Tell me we didn't fuck."

"Brittany tends to turn into a stripper when she's drunk, self explanatory. And you," Quinn regarded Santana with an arched brow. "One minute you're putting on a show with Brittany and the next you're crying your eyes out. When I asked you what was wrong you mumbled something about lonely popsicles."

Brittany couldn't fight the giggle the statement forced out of her.

Santana glared at both blondes. "Tell. Me. We. Didn't. Fuck."

"Must you be so vulgar?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, Santana. You didn't have relations of the sexual variety. Brittany calmed you down and held your hair while you puked your guts out."

"I don't mean to intrude but," Rachel stood at the bathroom door wearing yesterday's clothing. She attempted to smooth the wrinkles from her ridiculously short skirt. "If we don't leave in approximately ten minutes we're going to be late for work and-"

Santana made a rude shushing noise, one hand held up in a halting gesture while she rubbed at the bridge of her nose with the other. "_Why_ is Chatty Cathy here?"

"Quinn Fabray!" Brittany yelped, immediately cursing her outburst as pain coursed through her head. She pointed an accusatory finger at the other blonde. "You're screwing my secretary!"

A slow grin crawled across Quinn's face at the accusation. "Yes, yes I am."

"You've got to be shitting me." Santana blanched at the newfound information, pulling a face and gesturing dismissively at Rachel. "_That_ is the secret lady love you won't tell about?"

Rachel's expression hardened at Santana's dismissive attitude. "Santana, I'm standing right here. Firstly, the least you could do is practice good manners and acknowledge my presence. Secondly, I don't appreciate your insinuation that I'm not good enough for Quinn. And finally, we now have seven minutes left before we will be late. I hope you and Brittany will be able to dress yourselves in time. _I_ will be waiting in the car."

"Oh, one _last_ thing." The sweet smile upon Rachel's lips failed to match the venom in her eyes. She glared briefly at Santana and pulled Quinn in for a very passionate, very forceful, and very satisfying kiss. She left Quinn staring glossy eyed after her.

Santana's furrowed brows and dumbstruck expression sent Brittany into a bout of giggles.


	3. Wanting You and Hating It

It Had To Be You

Chapter: Wanting You And Hating It

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash.

* * *

Brittany stared at the magazine in her lap, baffled. Over a week ago Santana had mercilessly berated the article. Claimed it was garbage and forced her to write something new. The blonde blinked, stared dumbly at the words printed across the page, and shook her head. What was Santana playing at? Ever since the awkward moment they had in Brittany's bathroom the brunette hadn't so much as spared Brittany a dirty glance. Santana had almost been _nice_ to her. Their conversations were curt but professional.

Quinn, however, was as insufferable as ever. Her roommate simply wouldn't shut up about Santana. Every other word out of Quinn's mouth seemed to have something to do with the brunette. It didn't help that Rachel had taken it upon herself to investigate the relationship between Santana and Brittany. Despite Santana's firm and vehement insistence that there was nothing going on between the two of them. Brittany often caught Rachel eyeing them suspiciously whenever she interacted with Santana.

"Brittany!" The persistent banging at her bedroom door interrupted her train of thought for the second time of the night. "Are you ready yet?"

She tossed the magazine on her nightstand, stood from her bed, and opened the door. "Quinn, I already said-"

"Why are you wearing sweatpants?" Quinn looked her up and down, lips pursed.

"Because they're comfortable?"

"You said you would go out with me tonight."

"I said I'd see if I could go out with you tonight."

Quinn spared an errant glance at a very irritated Santana. The scowling brunette was currently clutching her purse like a weapon as Rachel ranted on with over exaggerated gestures. She slipped past Brittany and into the other blonde's bedroom. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is this about Santana?"

"…No."

"Britt," She leveled the taller girl with an arched brow. "You suck at lying."

Brittany crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and pouted like a disgruntled four year old. "I'm not lying."

The shorter blonde strode toward the closet. Shuffling through the many articles of clothing until she found a suitable outfit. "Stop pouting and put this on. We had a lot of fun last time and I want a repeat."

A fair amount of grumbling and exasperated eye rolls later, Brittany found herself packed into the backseat of a cab. Squished between an overzealous Rachel and a furious Santana. Rachel was speaking animatedly to Quinn, her drastic movements causing Brittany to bump into Santana. She tried desperately to ignore the heated spark she felt every time their bare skin brushed. A glance at the fuming brunette from the corner of her eye confirmed Santana was less than ten seconds away from murdering Rachel Berry.

Once at the club they settled in a small booth near the dance floor. Drinks were eagerly ordered, easy conversation running smoothly between the four of them. With flushed cheeks Brittany watched the swaying bodies on the dance floor. She finished the last of her beverage before heading into the crowd. Hips swaying and nerves jumping to the beat.

Santana pulled a face when Quinn randomly decided it was okay to start making out with her girlfriend right in fucking front of her. She averted her gaze and noticed for the first time that Brittany had wandered off somewhere. An odd sense of relief washed through her. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to take being in Brittany's presence. Something about the blonde unnerved her. Whenever she was near Brittany her stomach churned, her skin felt like it was on fire, her hands got all clammy, and she felt like she might have a heart attack at any given moment.

Something bumped into her arm, snapping Santana from her thoughts. Her brown eyes widened. Expression set somewhere between pissed off, appalled, and incredulous. The brunette scrambled out of the booth. Quinn and Rachel were practically dry humping and Santana swore she vomited a little in her mouth. The dance floor was looking like a good distraction at the moment.

The music was erratic and loud and Santana found the beat easily. She surveyed the dance floor through hooded chocolate orbs. Her gaze found Brittany almost instantly. There was a small crowd forming around the blonde. Her movements were fluid and precise. She hit every jerk and thrust with practiced ease. Santana momentarily wondered why the blonde worked as a writer when she was easily one of the best dancers Santana had ever seen. Santana watched on as an attractive woman joined Brittany. Their dance shifted from flirtatious to suggestive and finally to erotic. Santana clenched her jaw at the display. The woman's arms wrapped around Brittany from behind. Pressed a teasing kiss to Brittany's shoulder.

The next few minutes were a blur for Santana. All she could recall was something like fire pulsing through her bloodstream and seeing red. She could feel the heat of Brittany's skin against her hands. The curious look in the blonde's eyes. The disappointed frown at the random woman's lips. It wasn't until Santana was shoving Brittany into a stall that she realized what she'd done.

"What is your _problem_?" Brittany hissed. Skin flushed with anger and exertion.

"You! Goddamn it! _You_ are my fucking _problem_!" The palm of her hand struck the stall wall and Santana winced at the sting at her flesh. "You were practically dry humping that chick!"

The blonde's frustration doubled at the accusation. "That's rich coming from the woman I caught having sex in a bathroom stall like some kind of tramp!"

Santana lunged viciously for the infuriating blonde. Fingers itching to wrap themselves around that slim neck and squeeze. From the moment Brittany walked in on her and whatever her name was, she'd gotten on her last nerve. And when the blonde not only refused her advances but also walked away from her like she was beneath her, her dislike for Brittany only grew. Santana fully expected some violently bloody outcome if the red blurring her vision was any indication.

Brittany, on the other hand, wished to holy hell the raging brunette in front if her would leave her alone. The insufferable woman had somehow built up the gall to corner her and judge her over the most ridiculous of reasons. Over something that Santana had had no business judging about. Brittany fully expected the anger swimming in her veins to guide her fist right into the brunette's ridiculously kissable lips.

Neither of them expected what happened next. Santana's hands buried themselves in Brittany's soft golden hair, her body slamming into the other woman's. Pushing her against the side of the stall with a hard thud. Santana noticed for the first time how fucking blue Brittany's eyes were. Noticed the catlike shape and the glimmering, swirling, darkening bursts of color. Her gaze flickered to the blonde's glossed lips and she wasn't sure if she should find the small freckle above Brittany's top lip so sexy.

Brittany glared down at the scowling brunette. A half moan half growl bubbled from the nagging ache in the pit of her stomach and she grabbed roughly at Santana's hips. Nails digging into the bare skin she found there. Brittany was sure it was the tempting gleam in Santana's dark gaze, the heat and challenge and lust she found swimming in those deep hypnotizing pools of chocolate, that spurred her forward and brought their mouths together.

Santana moaned against the feel of soft and lush and sure. Her hands slid from soft golden tresses, landing at the back of Brittany's neck. Manicured nails digging viciously into the sensitive flesh as she pulled the blonde closer. The heated kiss deepened, their mouths fighting for dominance. With the thrill of the moment, the fury still burning heatedly beneath her skin, Santana pressed Brittany even harder against the stall wall. Teeth latching on to the blonde's bottom lip and tugging, demanding more. Demanding deeper and harder and faster. Brittany growled softly in response, the hands at Santana's hips slipping lower. Meeting the backs of bare thighs and lifting as she surged forward. Their tongues colliding in a violent clash at the same moment Brittany pressed Santana against the opposite wall.

The brunette groaned both in pain and pleasure, her legs instinctively wrapping around the other woman's waist. Delighting in the feel of Brittany's hands sliding further up her thighs. Beneath the tight fabric of her dress and squeezing at her toned ass. She threw her head back at the feel, Brittany's mouth immediately latching onto her pulse point and licking biting sucking in the most maddening of ways. Eliciting a long low guttural groan from the dark haired woman. A sound that had Brittany's head spinning, world shaking, insides flaring with pure desire. Had her yanking Santana closer, forcing the brunette's hips to jerk against her. To rub salaciously against her stomach. The heat, the wetness, the heady feel of it all, ripping a moan from Brittany's throat.

The sensual sound shocked Santana to her senses. Her dark eyes, a swirl of hazy melted chocolate, widened. She gasped, pulled away from that talented mouth, planted her feet firmly on the ground, and shoved Brittany away from her. Sending the blonde falling against the opposite wall of the suddenly suffocating small stall. She covered her mouth with her hand as if appalled by her own actions, by the taste of the blonde still on her lips. She cursed the heat flushing her cheeks and the weakness of her knees. Cursed the way her gaze trailed hungrily over Brittany and the way her every stinging molecule _wanted_. Cursed the goddamned incessant throbbing between her soaked thighs.

"What…" Brittany gaped, eyes a hazy hue of blue beneath fluttering lashes. Her brain, the useless organ, hadn't quite caught up with her actions. Hadn't quite determined if what happened was some warped fantasy or horrible nightmare. "What was _that_?"

Santana's response came in the form of a high pitched squeak. In the next few seconds the brunette was running out of the stall and as far away from Brittany as physically possible.

Brittany stared at the open door in a daze. Her legs felt like jelly, her stomach churning and head whirling. Flashes of the past few minutes playing on treacherous repeat through her mind. She could still feel the mold of Santana's body pressed so perfectly against her. The fullness of her lips, the velvet heat of her tongue, the swell of her breasts, the burn of her gaze, and holy crap. Did they just _kiss_?

* * *

Brittany couldn't seem to get the kiss out of her head. It was all a rushed blur of action. Santana's gaze meeting hers from across the dance floor. The swirl of rage she found in her impossibly dark eyes. The sexy snarl at her full lips. And then Santana's hand was wrapped around her wrist. She faintly remembered her random dance partner yelling something. Santana growling and tugging her harshly through the horde of gyrating bodies. Brittany remembered the click of the stall lock. Her heart thudding in her ears. Rage swirling in her gut and then…

"For the last time, Quinn. Nothing happened. _Nada_. _Me entiendes_?"

The voice snapped Brittany out of her thoughts. She froze a few feet away from Santana in the nearly deserted hallway. They hadn't spoken for days. Not since the night they… kissed. Panicked, Brittany thought briefly about turning back around the corner and hiding out in her office for the rest of the day.

It was too late. Santana's gaze caught hers. Her mouth hanging open in the middle of telling Quinn off. The brunette's face immediately flushed. Santana froze like a deer caught in headlights before, in sore need of an exit, ducking into the nearest room. Which happened to be a random supply closet.

The blonde stared incredulously after Santana. Her suspicions about Santana's avoidance confirmed. Brittany strode irately over to the door Santana had disappeared behind. Having gotten trapped in the room once before and knowing Santana went in there to avoid her, Brittany followed the brunette in.

"This is really childish, Santana." Brittany somehow managed to speak through the flutter dancing in her stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana made to move past the blonde and get out of the room.

Brittany blocked her path. Only realizing how close they were when Santana sucked in a surprised breath of air. She didn't calculate the unimaginable tightness of the space and forgot to factor in the other night's scorching kiss. Dimming sapphire shifted to Santana's lips and Brittany's breath caught in her throat. Suffocating her indignant words. When her gaze moved back to swirling mocha Brittany whimpered.

There was a heat building between them. Some undeniable spark sending shockwaves of desire coursing through their veins. Sending Santana's head spinning and body reacting. Propelling her forward. Lips crashing, tongue searching, and body aching.

Brittany could feel it again. That curious sensation of freezing and melting all at once. Santana moaned against her, fingers tangling in Brittany's hair. Jerking her head closer. Brittany growled at the sound, the feel. She maneuvered Santana backward, hands pulling at the hem Santana's blouse. Greedy fingers finding their way to bare skin. Santana gasped. Skin jumping, tingling, _trembling_ at the sensation.

Suddenly, Brittany found herself pinned harshly between a stack of old boxes and Santana. Her skirt hitched up around her hips, blouse in half unbuttoned disarray, and Santana's greedy tongue between her breasts. With her own hands palming Santana's back and her legs wrapping around the brunette's waist.

"Whoa…" Light flooded the small room causing Brittany and Santana to spring away from one another.

The two women stared at Blaine Anderson in complete shock. It took less than a second for Blaine to process the scene. His face scrunched in mild distaste as slowly backed away and shut the door. "Did _not_ need to see that."

* * *

She fumbled with her cell phone, fingers dancing over the numbers in a flustered flurry. She took a calming breath, finally managed to enter correct series of numbers, and hit send.

_'Answer. Answer. Answer.'_

It took three rings before a gruff voice answered. "This better be important, babe. I was in the middle of-"

"I'm in deep shit." Santana hissed. She looked out of her office window, caught Brittany's glazed stare. Felt her heart skip a beat and her face flush before shutting her blinds and ending the contact completely. Her heart was still racing.

"_Again_?" A scoff and a heavy sigh. "I may be a badass lawyer but I can't keep pulling strings to get you out of assault charges. Go to fucking anger management, Lopez."

"Cut the crap, Puck." Santana growled and stalked over to her desk. Plopping down into her office chair and slumping face first onto the hard wooden surface. "I need," She shut her eyes tightly, a painful throb pulsing at her temples. She couldn't believe how low she was about to sink. All because of Brittany fucking Pierce and a couple of hot a hell make out sessions she couldn't seem to get out of her head. All because of the weird reactions she'd been having whenever the blonde so much as looked her way. "Your _advice_."

"What?" Puck chuckled loudly. "Fabray too busy having hot lesbian sex to listen to your whining?"

Santana fought the urge to simply hang up on the man. Sure, they were childhood friends and Puck was a decent dude when he wasn't being a dick. But when he _was_ being a dick, Santana had to wonder how in she hadn't given in to the urge to strangle him to death. As it was, she couldn't talk to Quinn about Brittany. Meaning Puck was her last resort. "Could you reign in your inner douche for ten minutes and _help me_?"

He could practically hear the desperation in her voice and felt a fleeting pang of empathy. "The hell is up with you, Lopez?"

"Nothing is... I..." Santana forced herself to keep it together. To quit overdrinking the entire ordeal enough to get her confusing feelings out in the open. "There's this chick and I'm pretty sure I hate her but-"

"Is she hot?"

She could almost see him grinning but couldn't bother to care. Instead she breathed out a shaky response. "Fucking _gorgeous_."

"She into you?"

She could still feel the burn of Brittany's lips against hers. Could still remember the look in her eyes and the flush of desire across her pale skin. The recollection had a smirk creeping across her face. "Definitely."

"Then what the hell is your malfunction? Fuck her out of your system."

"I..." Her brows furrowed and she turned to stare at the shut blinds of her office window. Realization slithering across her features and forcing the admission from her. "Like her. Shit!" Santana stood from her office chair. "I _like_ her!" Panic etched across her features. She paced her large office, designer heels burning a furious trail into the floor. "What the fuck am I going to do!"

"Santana." He started carefully. Tone dipping into rare seriousness. "You can't run away every time you think you might actually be interested in someone for more than a night. I get it, okay? The first girl you ever had feelings for played you and cheated on you with some guy. Sure, that guy was me. But that was in _high school_. Maybe you should give this new chick a shot."

Santana stopped, pulled the phone from her ear, and stared at the offending object for an entire minute. Her eye twitched, nostrils flaring and jaw tightening.

On the other side of the country Noah Puckerman swerved, clipping a taxi. He stared at his cell phone with wide hazel eyes. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to mention the girl who ripped Santana's heart into pretty little shreds. The hulking taxi cab driver currently stalking toward his vehicle with a baseball bat in hand was the least of his worries. He screamed, threw the phone in the back seat, and sped toward his apartment. The first thing he would do was pack and then he would purchase a ticket for the earliest flight to Hawaii. No, Brazil. Shit, Santana would be expecting him to go somewhere with hot natives.

* * *

It was on the following Saturday that Santana ceased her vicious plotting against Noah Puckerman long enough to contemplate his advice. She briefly wondered if her friend had a point. Nearly ten years had passed since Santana's one and only girlfriend broke her heart. Maybe it was time she at least tried to get over it, maybe it was time she give someone else a chance.

Tuesday came and Santana found herself watching Brittany. Found herself mentally complimenting the blonde's physique. She had to admit that Brittany S. Pierce was a stunningly gorgeous woman and exactly her type.

By Thursday Santana had a plan. A brilliant, foolproof plan that had her dizzy with anticipation. She was going to ask Brittany out… on a _date_. Quinn had, being Quinn and completely obsessed with playing matchmaker, weaseled the information out of Santana. The brunette had it rehearsed in her head. Had reluctantly rehearsed the moment with Quinn and an irritating Rachel Berry. She had it mapped out, what she would say, what Brittany would say. How she would give the blonde a charming smile and suavely suggest dinner. Just the two of them.

"Hi." Santana squashed down the urge to run the fuck away when Brittany looked up at her. Her blue eyes piercing through Santana and sending shockwaves throughout her body.

"Hi." Said with a furrowed brow.

Santana swallowed nervously. Trying and failing to remember her practiced words under Brittany's confused stare. "So… I was wondering if, maybe, if you aren't busy and-"

"Why are you talking to me?" Brittany inquired. Tone monotonous and expression unreadable.

_'She's not supposed to say that! Fuck!'_ Santana's dark gaze meandered about the office. The thought played on repeat through her head. "I…"

"Yes?" Brittany prodded.

Santana remained silent. The major freak out in her head had her frozen.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Santana was sweating bullets. If she didn't say something soon she'd look like even more of an idiot. "Dinner!"

The blonde pulled away from Santana who was currently invading her personal space. Brittany wasn't sure if she should be worried about the twitch at Santana's eye. "What about dinner?"

"Will you go with me?" Santana straightened herself. A dark flush coating her tanned cheeks. Fingers fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. The toe of her shoe digging into the carpet like a nervous schoolgirl. She could barely look Brittany in the eye. "To dinner. Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Santana," Brittany tensed. "Are… Are you asking me out on a _date_?"


	4. We'll Just Deny It

It Had To Be You

Chapter: We'll Just Deny It

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash.

* * *

Brittany primped her hair, reapplied her lip gloss and wondered for the umpteenth time of the night why in the world she agreed to go out on a data with Santana. Sure, they had shared two amazing, knee weakening kisses. Maybe a little _more_ than just kissing, there might have been some groping involved. Yeah, Brittany could admit that she hadn't really been able to stop thinking about what could have happened had they not been interrupted. Okay, Santana was possibly one of the most attractive women on the planet and… wait, what was she getting at? Oh, right. There was not a plausible reason she should be going out on a date with Santana. They didn't even like each other… mostly. The lines were getting kind of blurry.

_'What am I doing? This has to be some evil scheme!'_ The thought couldn't quell the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when a knock sounded from her apartment door.

_"I'll get it!"_

Brittany could hear Quinn practically running toward the door. She rolled her eyes and looked herself over once more in the bathroom mirror. "Here goes nothing."

The moment their eyes locked Brittany felt the stirrings of desire encompass her. Santana's salacious grin and smoldering gaze only fed the growing fire between them. Brittany smirked back, swirling blue gaze trailing appreciatively along Santana's figure.

"Well," A slow grin spread along Quinn's lips. She fought an amused laugh when her two friends instantly flushed and averted their gazes. "You two should get going."

Santana clutched at her handbag. Clearing her throat and chancing a glance in Brittany's direction. "R-Right. I made reservations so… yeah."

Twenty minutes and an uncomfortably silent car ride later, Brittany found herself sitting across the table from Santana in a fancy dimly lit restaurant that just screamed date. The blonde spared a brief glance at Santana over the cover of her menu before awkwardly clearing her throat.

"You look… nice. I like your," Brittany took in Santana's figure for the umpteenth of the night. Gaze settling distractedly upon Santana's ample cleavage. She swallowed nervously and tore her gaze away. "Shirt. I like your shirt."

"Thanks. It's, uh…" Santana cursed the heated flush seeping across her cheeks. The blonde better like her damn shirt. Santana had spent the better part of an hour rifling through her closet to find the right outfit. "You look nice too."

The rest of their meal was spent casting shy glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. The few times that their gazes locked, both women blushed furiously. The little conversation they managed to maintain was riddled with stuttered words, unfinished sentences, and shaky eye contact. They gave up talking all together once their food arrived and the rest of the night was spent in uncomfortable silence. By the end of the evening they found themselves standing awkwardly in front of Brittany's apartment building. Forced smiles upon their lips.

"I had a nice time." Brittany offered politely. She glanced up at her apartment window and could make out the faint outlines of Quinn and Rachel. No doubt the two meddlers were watching them. Brittany resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the thought. She shifted her gaze back to a blushing Santana.

"Yeah. Me too." All Santana could think about was getting home, taking a relaxing bath, and forgetting the entire night ever happened. She felt like an idiot for even thinking Brittany might actually like her back. It was a foolish whim. There was a reason Santana didn't do dating. She resolved to acknowledge her feelings for what they truly were. Santana reasoned that she was simply attracted to Brittany. The blonde was hot, definitely fuckable. It was nothing more than physical. Plain and simple.

Brittany looked up at her apartment window once more. She pursed her lips when she found Quinn pointing exaggeratedly down at her. The other blonde had her hands curled into fists, pointer fingers extended. She brought the pads of her fingers together and mouthed _'kiss her'_. Brittany found Rachel shaking her head disapproval at Quinn's antics. Rachel's gaze locked with Brittany's and the brunette started making kissy faces. Brittany arched a brow. She watched Quinn turn to Rachel, a devious grin curving at her lips. Quinn pointed at Brittany and then to Santana. She gestured for Brittany to watch, grabbed a surprised Rachel's face, and went in for a passionate kiss. Thoroughly mortified, Brittany flushed a very dark shade of red. She wasn't going to kiss Santana, though the insistent recollection of their previous encounters had Brittany's body screaming otherwise. Their date was mega awkward. All Brittany wanted to do was head up to her apartment and go to bed. Maybe in the morning she could convince herself the entire evening was a nightmare.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes. Fine. Absolutely. I should probably go up now." Wide sapphire eyes landed on questioning brown. Brittany spared another errant glance up at Quinn and Rachel. She found herself staring at an absurd amount of bare skin being pressed against the window. Horror lurched across her features.

"What are you…" Santana trailed off. Gaze locking on the apartment window. Santana made a gagging noise while quickly shifting her attention back to Brittany. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Wish I could."

"Please excuse me while I go home and gouge my eyes out." Santana scowled. "You're not seriously going up there, right? I can't even imagine what they would sound like."

Brittany shuddered. She had been privy to that information on more than one occasion. "You don't want to know."

Santana laughed softly. Taking in the blonde's cute little pout with twinkling eyes. "We could head over to my place."

Shock surged across Brittany's features. She gaped at Santana for an elongated moment. Had she heard the brunette correctly? "What?"

"Not like… that!" Santana flushed. Her voice unnaturally high. "I didn't mean… Not that you aren't…" The brunette sighed, brought a hand to the bridge of her nose, and rubbed tiredly at her eyes. She regarded Brittany with a cautious smile. "Since Q and the midget look like they need some alone time I thought maybe you could hang out at my place until they're, uh, finished."

Brittany had turned about seven shades of red. "I should actually get to bed. Early day tomorrow."

"Oh. The interview with Sue Sylvester?"

"Yep. Seven a.m. sharp."

"Well, goodnight." Santana moved for a neutral handshake at the same time Brittany went for a friendly hug. The result? Santana's hand landing on Brittany's breast.

Brittany couldn't control her light whimper and froze. The slight contact was almost enough to send Brittany's head spinning. The tension between the two women quadrupled. They stared at each other with wide, panicked eyes before Brittany was suddenly in motion. The blonde half whispered, half squeaked a rushed goodbye over her shoulder at a wide eyed Santana Lopez. Fumbling briefly with her keys before jamming them into the lock, swinging the gate open, and running up the stairs. Upon reaching her apartment Brittany flung the door open, flushed cheeks worsening when she caught a glimpse of Quinn and Rachel, and stormed over to her room. Slamming her bedroom door shut and leaning heavily against it. Breathing erratic and skin flushed. A loud moan met her rushing ears and Brittany sighed heavily. She didn't know what was worse. Having made a complete fool of herself with Santana or having to spend the rest of the night listening to her roommate have obnoxiously loud sex with her assistant.

* * *

Quinn Fabray liked to think she was an amazingly awesome friend. Brittany and Santana, especially Santana, should be thanking her as far as she was concerned. They were so obviously attracted to one another. Plus, she snuck up behind Brittany the other day while Brittany was writing one of her magazine articles. Her roommate was in such a daze that she didn't notice Quinn behind her, hazel green eyes staring smugly at the computer screen to find Brittany stalking Santana's Facebook page. Of course when Brittany finally realized that Quinn was behind her she slammed the laptop shut and scrambled to the confines of her bedroom. Sputtering some excuse about her stalking being work related.

Santana wasn't any less obvious. The feisty brunette was constantly daydreaming, a bare hint of a smile playing at her lips. And don't even get Quinn started on how her hopeless friends acted when in the same room. It was all avoidance and shy glances and blushing half smiles for the past week. Quinn supposed she should feel at least a little guilty for the massive amount of awkwardness she was currently bearing witness to. She should also be a bit more cautious of the glare Santana was sending her way. The wide eyed, kicked puppy expression across Brittany's face should probably make her feel bad but… she was Quinn fucking Fabray and it was all in their best interest. What did it really matter if she blatantly lied to both of them just to get them in the same room?

"Sorry, Britt." Quinn so wasn't. "We'll have to reschedule movie night. I completely forgot I promised Santana I would… Actually," She slipped her cell phone from her purse and pretended to look through her calendar. "Oh my, it totally slipped my mind." Quinn fought the sly grin tugging at her lips. "I made plans with Rachel tonight."

Brittany shuffled from foot to foot. Her sapphire eyes shifted to Santana and she instantly flushed when she noticed the brunette's dark gaze roving hungrily over her figure. Brittany silently wished she had worn more than a thin tank top and her ridiculously short high school cheerleading shorts. "It's okay, Q. I can-"

"I'm sure Santana wouldn't mind having a girls night with you, Britt." She smiled sweetly at the brunette who was glaring at her like she was seconds away from choking Quinn to death. "Right, San?"

Santana wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of Quinn's face. This was her friend's plan all along? Get her in the same room with Brittany and suggest something Santana didn't have an excuse to get out of. "Sure."

"Well," Quinn headed for the door. A clear spring in her step. "You two have fun!"

Brittany, the deafening silence between them grating on her nerves, was the first to speak. She crossed her arms self consciously over her chest. "…Hi."

"Hey." Santana picked shyly at the hem of her short, tight dress. Her stomach churned with nervousness and she tried not to stare at Brittany's legs. Her brown eyes focused intently on her bright red heels. She was going to kill Quinn. Quinn Fabray was going to be dead. That was it. End of story. The next time Santana saw Quinn she was going to-

"You look really nice." Brittany bit anxiously at her bottom lip. Heart accelerating as she fully noticed Santana's appearance for the first time of the night. The dark haired beauty's tight black curve hugging, cleavage accentuating, leg exposing dress caused Brittany's imagination to run wild.

"Thanks." Santana cleared her throat and ran a hand through her dark hair. Her eyes flickered to Brittany, their gazes meeting. They both flushed at the contact and immediately looked away.

"Do you want to…" Brittany rubbed at the back of her neck and gestured to the couch. "Sit, maybe? You can pick the movie?"

If her heart wasn't hammering so loudly in her ears and her stomach didn't feel like a bunch of carnivorous butterflies were trying to eat their way out, Santana was sure she would have found Brittany's shyness too fucking adorable. As it was, she could barely formulate anything more than one word answers. "Okay."

Brittany watched Santana settle rigidly atop the couch and the piece of furniture suddenly looked a lot smaller. She chewed at the inside of her cheek, blushing when her eyes drifted toward Santana's legs. The brunette's dress had ridden up just so, exposing more of her delicious caramel skin.

Santana cleared her throat and offered Brittany a hesitant smile. Santana's smile faltered when she noticed Brittany eyeing her legs. She tugged uselessly at the hem of her dress in a vain attempt to cover herself. The gesture was enough to snap Brittany out of her reverie and into action. The flustered blonde muttered some half intelligible statement before running out of the room. "I-I'll get the snacks!"

The moment Brittany was safely in the kitchen she scooped up her cell phone, mashing Quinn's number into the device. The phone rang once, twice, and cut to voice mail.

"You've reached Quinn Fabray. Leave a message at the-_beep_."

In the living room, Santana was glaring at her cell phone. Her dark eyes flickered briefly toward the kitchen. "Quinn I swear to god, tu es una mujer muerta. I am going to kill you and your little troll too."

"So, so, so not freaking cool, Q!" Brittany hissed into her phone. Glancing at the kitchen entrance to make sure Santana wouldn't suddenly appear. "I'm totally telling Rachel what you said about her the first day you met her."

Brittany ended the call with a half huff, half satisfied nod. The blonde grabbed two beers from the fridge and snatched an armful of snacks from the counter. She paused at the kitchen entrance to take a steadying breath. She could get through one awkward night with the woman she was currently having mixed feelings about. Most of the time Brittany couldn't decide whether she wanted to strangle Santana or kiss her and it was confusing as hell.

_'One movie,'_ Brittany swallowed down her anxiety. _'I can make it through one movie.'_

When she entered the living room Santana was flipping through the DVDs Quinn had picked up earlier, a deep scowl across her pretty features. Brittany set down their beers and assortment of snacks. Santana's gaze snapped toward the blonde, a strained smile across her lips. "I'm going to guess that Quinn picked all of these movies out."

"Yeah. I bought the snacks and Q rented the movies." Brittany settled into the couch as far away from Santana as physically possible. Blue eyes glancing across the movie titles. "What did she… oh my god!" Her stare shifted to Santana, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "I told her to get Despicable Me not… those!"

Santana chuckled lightly at the blonde's reaction. She tossed the questionable DVDs back onto the coffee table, reached for a beer, and took a healthy swig. "Pretty sure we've been set up."

"Yeah." Brittany offered a tentative smile, the anxious tension between them somewhat dissipating. "Quinn's not very subtle, huh."

The brunette's gaze wandered once more over Brittany's figure. Maybe Puck had the right idea. Maybe Santana just needed to fuck Brittany out of her system. Then she wouldn't have that feeling in the pit of her stomach every time Brittany looked at her. She wouldn't have the stupid urge to see her smile. She shrugged nonchalantly and couldn't bring herself to look into Brittany's eyes as words tumbled casually from her lips. "Wanna make out?"

Minutes ticked by in silence before Santana gained the courage to look at Brittany's face. The gorgeous blonde was staring at her, mouth agape. It was the darkening swirl of lust in Brittany's eyes that prompted Santana to shuffle closer. A sexy little grin playing at her full ruby painted lips. She leaned toward Brittany, upper body stretched over the middle couch cushion. Santana stared up at the gaping blonde through her thick lashes. Brittany's gaze shifted distractedly to Santana's generous display of cleavage. The brunette's breast looked like they were a breath away from popping out of the tight confines of Santana's sexy little dress. Blue eyes flickered up to Santana's delicious lips. She watched them move, only half listening to the confident words sounding from somewhere low in Santana's throat.

"What's it gonna be, _Brittany_?"

The sound of her name on Santana's tongue sent a shiver down Brittany's spine. She bit at her bottom lip, stifling a whimper when Santana trailed her fingertips up along her bare arm. Chocolate colored eyes darkening, the corners of her ruby painted lips twitching into a salacious smirk. Santana's hand curled around the back of Brittany's neck, pulling the other woman closer. Warm, taunting breath ghosting over Brittany's tingling lips. "Your move."

"Um…" She swallowed at the lump in her throat. Eyes hazing, heart thudding. Was Santana serious? Or was she playing with Brittany's head? She distinctly remembered Santana pretending to be nothing but nice to her that night at the bar with Quinn. The dark haired beauty was a talented actress. Her skin prickled when Santana twirled a strand of golden hair around her finger. The action distracted Brittany from her doubtful thoughts. Urging her to lean in closer. To succumb to the pull of those too dark eyes. "Ok."

"What are you waiting for?" Santana drawled. Tone dripping with desire and amusement.

Brittany gave into the pleasurable trills Santana's words planted in the pit of her stomach. She lunged for the brunette. A low, sensual growl escaping her lips as they collided with Santana's. The brunette let loose a muffled whimper. Her other hand coming up to grip Brittany's bicep as the momentum forced her backward, her lower back bumping uncomfortably up against the armrest of the couch. The jolt of pain was quickly forgotten as Brittany nipped playfully at Santana's full bottom lip. Tongue darting out quickly after to sooth the delicious sting. Stirring the desire bubbling deliciously in the pit of her stomach. Santana groaned and arched her body up into Brittany's. Grip tightening around the blonde's arm. A delectable tingle surging through her at the feel of Brittany's body pressed so intimately against her own.

The swirl of want churning violently in the pit of Brittany's stomach traveled lower. Settled uncomfortably between her thighs. She was almost embarrassed at how wet she was getting just kissing Santana. It had been a while since Brittany was this close to anyone and her body not her brain, the useless organ was currently rounding its third chorus of _'oh my god'_s, seemed to be piloting the situation. Her hands moved of their own accord. Easing Santana's jacket off and throwing the garment somewhere behind her. Brittany had somehow managed to straddle Santana, trapping the brunette between her thighs.

Soft lips, nipping teeth, and coaxing sighs turned into dueling tongues and forceful mouths and the two women broke apart for air. The thudding of their hearts only accelerating when eager hands found bare skin. Santana's fingertips danced across Brittany's stomach. Delighting in the prickling of the blonde's skin and the jolt of her taut muscles. Santana's exploration of Brittany's body ghosted higher and Brittany suddenly froze.

"Wh…wait… just," Brittany struggled to clear the fog from her head. "I just-" She settled her smoky sapphire eyes upon Santana's penetrating ebony. Her breath caught in her throat. She was momentarily side tracked by the pretty little flush across Santana's cheeks, her mussed hair, and swollen lips. "M-Maybe we should stop?"

Santana settled Brittany with a sultry stare, one corner of her lips curving into a smirk as she bit her bottom lip. All devious twinkle and beguiling grin. The brunette shook her head tauntingly. "Nu-uh."

"I think-" Brittany's half hearted protest was quelled by Santana's mouth against her skin. She could feel the cunning little smirk still upon Santana's lips with every press along her neck. Brittany moaned at the feel. Gasped when Santana sucked lightly at her pulse point. "San…tana…"

"Stop," The brunette growled into the base of Brittany's neck. "Thinking."

"I will no longer allow you to treat Quinn, your best friend and my wonderful girlfriend, so poorly when she is merely trying to be a good friend, Santana! Furthermore, I do not appreciate your name calling! I am not a troll! I won't stand idly by and let you continue to bully me! You can't pour a cup of water on me just to 'confirm I won't multiply' or leave a pot of candy gold coins on my desk or mail me fake plane tickets to Middle-earth or… I've interrupted something, haven't I?"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Santana jolted forward. Brittany, red faced and horrified, swiveled around to face Rachel at the same exact moment. The movement had the two women landing in a pile of tangled limbs on the floor.

"It's not what it looks like!" Santana managed to wheeze out from beneath Brittany. Somehow the blonde's elbow had ended up striking her in the gut.

Brittany tensed as the caramel skinned woman struggled beneath her. Her skin was still buzzing from their earlier activities. She bit her lip when a bare thigh met the heated juncture between her legs. A muffled whimper escaped her throat before she could stifle it. Santana's brown eyes captured darkening sapphire, wide and curious. It was obvious from the expression on the brunette's face that she could feel exactly how aroused Brittany had become. A rippling heat coursed across Brittany's cheeks as panicked realization turned into dizzying fear. She stumbled into a standing position, averting her attention from Santana to the other brunette standing in the open doorway of her apartment.

"You didn't interrupt anything!" Brittany inwardly cowered at the look of blatant disbelief upon Rachel's face. "There was a bug… o-on Santana! I was, uh, I was helping her get it off and what you saw wasn't anything like what you think you saw because that is totally not what… that was…"

Brittany spared a glance at Santana who was easing herself up off of the ground. Then back to Rachel who was simply staring at her like she was trying to make sense of what the blonde had said. When Quinn appeared in the doorway next to Rachel, eyebrows disappearing into the fringe of her bangs, Brittany bolted toward her room.

Santana straightened out her dress and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. She casually picked up her purse and walked past Quinn and Rachel. The brunette exited the apartment without so much as a look in their direction. As if Rachel hadn't barged in on her rounding second base and heading for third with Brittany. Halfway down the hall Santana stopped, glanced briefly at her wristwatch, turned on her heel, and sauntered back over to Quinn. Her features stoic.

"Remember," Santana held back the smirk threatening to break out across her face. She placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, expression remaining serious. She glanced pointedly at Rachel. "You're not supposed to feed _it_ after midnight."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am back. Sort of. I'll be reposting the fics I can find on my backups. I've also been lazy editing whatever I stumble across before reposting. The previous three chapters to this story have gone through minor edits but this chapter not so much. This remains my favorite chapter out of all I've written for this fic. The tone and pace and everything is exactly what I intended. This fic was meant to be about ten chapters long. I had a full outline completed and am planning to finish this. I'm actually pretty surprised that people remember this story at all, didn't think it was that popular the first time around.**

**To the reviewer with suggestion about the tenses: thank you. I'll try to work on it. Writing is more of a fun little hobby for me more than anything though. And fragments are my guilty pleasure. Oh, and I totally just thought of that one joke after reading your review. The one that's all... The past, present, and future walk into a bar. It was tense. AK AK AK AK AK! Yes, I watch the spoofs.**


	5. Maybe I Lied

It Had To Be You

Chapter: Maybe I Lied

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash.

* * *

"It wasn't what it looked like, Quinn." Brittany mumbled. Face buried in her pillow.

"Rachel walked in on you going at it like a couple of hormonal teenagers." Quinn rolled her eyes and poked Brittany in the ribs. Making the other blonde squeal and turn over with a huff. "It was exactly what it looked like."

"Like you two are any better!"

Quinn smirked. "At least I'm not afraid to admit I like Rachel."

"I don't like Santana." Brittany groaned. Bringing her hands up to cover her face. She didn't know why Quinn was so insistent. The only thing she felt toward Santana was an extreme dislike. Well, maybe she found the brunette all kinds of gorgeous. And she did have really, really nice lips. But that was only attraction. Brittany blamed her actions on a simple case of pent up frustration from nearly a years worth of no sex. That was it. End of story.

"You were making out with her, Brittany." Quinn stated. Arms crossed over her chest and a knowing grin upon her lips.

"I told you." Brittany sat up in her bed and pulled a cute little stuffed animal into her lap. Fingers fiddling with the plush cat's paws. She focused on the object in her hands, unable to look Quinn in the eyes. "That was a misunderstanding. We weren't making out. Santana had a-"

With a mischievous smirk, Quinn cut the other blonde off by poking her.

"Ow!" Brittany yelped and brought a hand up to cover her neck. "What did you do that for?"

"Oh, did that hurt?" Her smirk widened, brow arching.

"Well, yeah. I have a hickey there and…" Wide sapphire eyes met glittering hazel. Defeated, Brittany fell back against the mattress. "I hate you. It's all your fault." Her cheeks flushed as she glared up at the ceiling. Dreading the words she had to force out of her mouth. "You picked those dumb movies and then we didn't have anything to watch so Santana asked if I wanted to make out and she's just so freaking hot! I couldn't say no."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany's antics. "You know everything would be a lot easier if you admit you like Santana."

Brittany groaned. "Quinn, I don't like her. How many times do I have to tell you that before it sinks in?"

"As many times as it takes you to believe it." She shook her head and stood. Settling her roommate with a serious stare. "Maybe next time, instead of sitting there in awkward silence or accepting make out invitations, you should try talking to her. Santana isn't so bad once you get past the whole bitch act."

Brittany shot her friend an incredulous glare. "Are you sure it's an act?"

"Brittany." Quinn said in a tone that was both admonishing and amused. "Promise you'll at least try?"

"If I promise to talk to her about this… attraction thing, you have to promise to never ever bring any of this up again."

* * *

Brittany spared a glance at her computer screen, noting the time. She'd been working overtime for the past four and a half hours and at half past eight she hadn't made a dent in her workload. She tossed the paperwork in her hands onto the growing pile atop her desk. Sighing heavily, the blonde leaned back into her chair and rubbed tiredly at her throbbing temples. Her thoughts immediately slipped to Santana.

The brunette had somehow weaseled her way into Brittany's thoughts. Had found some unfathomable way to crawl beneath her skin and creep into Brittany's bloodstream and the whole idea bothered the hell out of her.

What was so special about Santana Lopez?

She groaned in exasperation. She just needed to go home, take a nice cold shower, get into bed alone, and forget anything even remotely related to the gorgeous caramel skinned goddess. That was it. She'd just pretend the other night never happened.

With the thought in mind, Brittany grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevator. She barely noticed the bleak emptiness of the office. She'd spent many nights working so late that she was used to the almost eerie silence. Brittany entered the elevator, lazily pressing the button for the parking lot. She leaned against the elevator wall, sighing for the umpteenth time as she waited for the doors to shut.

As fate would have it, her tired gaze lifted just in time to see one Santana Lopez rapidly bridging the gap between them. Brittany jolted forward, mercilessly jabbing the button to the parking lot. Her heartbeat hammering in her ears when Santana's full lips quirked up into a knowing smile before the brunette smoothly slipped through the closing doors. Her body brushing innocently against Brittany's as she attempted to steady herself. Her sparkling chocolate orbs never leaving the tall blonde.

"Hello, Brittany."

Brittany scooted as far away from Santana as she could while maintaining some semblance of discretion. She merely nodded her acknowledgement, her gaze involuntarily focusing on the brunette's cleavage.

Santana's smirk morphed into a wicked little grin. "Long day, hm?"

"I, uh," The blonde cleared her throat, her darkening gaze shifting away from Santana's alluring figure to land dangerously on enticing mocha colored eyes. "Just working late."

"Understandable." Santana's gaze never flickered, never broke away from that endless ocean of blue. The dark haired woman's only focus was the stifling chemistry between them. Santana had done a lot of thinking since their crazy hot make out session. The thought of touching the other woman made her fingertips buzz and her head dizzy. She knew she wanted Brittany and Santana usually took what she wanted but Brittany… Brittany was something else entirely. The tall, gorgeous blonde intrigued her.

"And, uh..." Brittany damned her voice for squeaking like a nervous teenage boy. "I didn't know anyone was still around."

"Mmhm." Santana's voice was a flow of slow, low, and sensual. Her hand trailed hungrily up to the stuttering blonde's shoulder. Knuckles brushing against her collarbone. Eyes following the movement. Fingertips jabbing lightly against Brittany's chest. Forcing the taller woman to take a step back as she took a step closer. Both of them were only mildly aware of the ding of the elevator.

"I'll just..." She couldn't help staring down at the brunette half in a curious haze half damning the entire situation. Her brow crinkled, tongue darting out to swipe at her bottom lip. "I guess I'll g-go now?"

Santana bit her lower lip coyly, a hint of a smirk curling deviously at one end. Her swirling brown eyes peered seductively up at Brittany's desire hued baby blues through her long lashes and she shook her head playfully, almost shyly.

"N-No?" Her voice resembled the low husked tremble of want. Breath hitching as Santana's display of feigned innocence mixed devastatingly with unbridled lust.

"I think you're fine," Santana pressed the length of her body against Brittany, trapping the other woman against the cold metal of the elevator wall. Trapping her against the utter temptation. "Right where you are."

Santana stopped with her face barely an inch away from Brittany's. The flirtatious glimmer in her dark eyes stalled, shifted, settled somewhere between curious and confused. The emotion quickly disappeared beneath Santana's closed eyelids. Brittany stood, hazy eyed and unmoving. Her hammering heart matching the thudding pulse of the brunette's as the distance between them dissolved. Their kiss was different from the violent culmination in the bathroom stall of the club. Different from the heated rush of the too tight supply closet. From the lustful attack on her living room couch. Santana's mouth pressed gently against Brittany's. Lips moving slowly, sensually. Drowning in the feel. Making Brittany's head spin and her eyes flutter shut.

Tentative fingertips found bare skin. Testing, trailing cautiously along Santana's arms. Leaving shivers in their wake. Santana's skin was so very soft, so very warm, and Brittany wanted more. More to touch, to feel, to taste. She swiped her tongue along Santana's lower lip. Enjoyed the brunette's soft groan as their tongue's met. Santana curled a hand around the back of Brittany's neck, pulling the blonde tighter against her and deepening the kiss. Her body was thrumming. Melting into Brittany's warmth.

When Brittany failed to stifle a deep moan, Santana suddenly grew frantic. She wanted Brittany. Needed her. Needed more of her. If she didn't have the blonde hot and panting and naked against her in the next second Santana swore she was going to explode. She tugged at Brittany's lower lip and growled. Fingers running greedily against the blonde's body in their search for bare skin.

The elevator dinged again, opening to reveal a wide eyed Blaine Anderson. What were the odds? The dark haired man cursed his luck. Kurt was going to have a field day when he recounted the story to his easily excitable boyfriend. He supposed he was lucky their clothes were still on.

"Ladies," He uttered slowly. Painfully aware of the fact that Santana's hands hadn't moved from the button on Brittany's pants. "You do realize you each have your own private offices."

Sobering from the heady effects of being so close to Brittany, Santana's dark eyes widened for the briefest of moments. Her expression quickly turned unreadable, features steely. She took a step away from the blonde woman. Hands smoothing her ruffled blouse. Santana walked out of the elevator like nothing. Like what transpired between her and Brittany was just a figment of the imagination. She stopped briefly next to Blaine. Ignoring the man's stunned expression. "I'm still waiting on those photos for next month's issue. Have them on my desk for review by Wednesday."

Santana didn't bother to wait for a response. Merely resumed her calm retreat toward her car. Brittany flushed about ten shades of red when Blaine stepped into the elevator. His curious gaze landing upon her. "Going up?"

Cloudy blue eyes flickered toward Santana's quickly retreating figure. She had to make one of two choices. Take the elevator back up to her office to wait until she was sure Santana was long gone or get out and go after the brunette to have that talk she promised Quinn. With a firm mental nod Brittany stepped out of the elevator. She uttered a flustered goodbye to the smirking man and strode toward Santana. They were going to have that talk and finally figure out what in the hell was going on between them.

"Santana, wait." Brittany managed to catch the brunette by the elbow. Halting further movement. When Santana didn't turn around after an awkward moment of silence, Brittany swallowed down the lump in her throat. Cursing her thudding pulse and the way it made her stutter. "Can… Can we talk? A-About this thing between us? Because it's really starting to-"

"What thing?" The words were softer than she'd intended. She wanted to be harsh, discouraging. She needed for that horrible feeling to go the fuck away and never come back. There were a lot of things Santana just didn't do. Relationships, feelings, more than a passing attraction. She didn't do long term or commitment. But there was something about Brittany. Something that made Santana want to know her in a way that was more than physical and it scared the shit out of her.

The tall blonde flushed at the question. She contemplated walking away. Telling Santana to forget she'd even brought it up. Then suddenly Santana was turning around, their gazes locking, and Brittany momentarily forgot how to breathe. Had Santana's gaze always been that intense? Were her eyes always such a dizzying swirl of chocolate? "Go out with me."

Santana arched a finely sculpted brow. She was sure heard Brittany wrong. There was no way the blonde was asking her out. Not after the horribly awkward date they had. "Excuse me?"

"Go out with me?" Brittany chewed nervously at her bottom lip. She resisted the urge to tear her gaze away from Santana's when the brunette's brows furrowed. Confusion taking her pretty features.

"Why?" Santana wasn't sure what, exactly, was happening. "Our last date was a complete disaster.

"Because I…" Brittany took a deep breath. She could feel the dark flush across her cheeks spreading to the tips of her ears. It was now or never. "I… I'm interested in you. I like you, Santana."

* * *

Brittany offered Santana her best smile. "Do you want the red one or the yellow one?"

Santana arched a brow at the smiling blonde. "We're really doing this?"

"Yep." Said simply and with an unwavering smile. "Red or yellow?"

Brittany seemed to be genuinely excited about their date and the night was running rather smoothly. Things were considerably less awkward than before. The fact did little to settle the racing of her heart or the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to run. She wanted to tell Brittany she wasn't feeling well and possible avoid the blonde for the rest of her life. Simply out, Santana was freaking out. "Red."

The response received a wide grin from Brittany. "Yay. My favorite color is yellow."

"Huh." A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "It fits."

"We have to start over there." Brittany nodded vaguely in the direction of the first course. When Santana merely glanced skeptically in the direction and pulled a face, Brittany resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She should have never taken Rachel's 'second first date location' advice. Santana clearly thought the whole idea was lame.

"Come on." Brittany ignored the panicked hammering of her heart as she reached for Santana's hand. Turning away and pulling the brunette along the instant their fingers touched in order to hide the light brush of pink across her burning cheeks. She released Santana's hand the moment they arrived at the first course.

Santana swallowed at the lump in her throat. She fought against her deepening blush. She shouldn't be nervous about Brittany holding her hand. She was a grown woman for fuck sake. Not some anxious love struck teenager out on a date with her crush. She wasn't even sure if she liked Brittany that way. Yeah, they had chemistry. They had some kind of magnetism that didn't really leave the realm of physical. Though she didn't have much experience with the concept, Santana was sure that wanting to have sex multiple times on various surfaces with someone was acutely different from wanting to hold hands or cuddle or make up disgustingly cute pet names or any other mushy couple-y shit.

"You can go first." Once she was certain her blush was light enough to blame on the weather, Brittany turned back around to face the brunette.

"I'm actually not sure what I'm supposed to do here." Santana stated, shrugging her shoulders with exaggerated nonchalance.

Brittany blinked. Her tentative smile morphing into a baffled gape. "You've never played miniature golf?"

"Uh, no? This is completely," Santana had to bite her tongue to catch herself from saying lame. She swore she saw a knowing glimmer in Brittany's twinkling blue eyes. "Not my thing."

Brittany giggled at the response. She fully expected Santana to say the whole thing was super childish or cheesy or lame. The expression across the brunette's face certainly showed just what she thought about the whole thing. Brittany dropped the red and yellow golf balls onto the rubber mat. A smile still playing at her lips. "It's easy. I'll go first and then you can try."

Santana watched the blonde line her matching yellow putter up with the ball. She noticed the way Brittany pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Brows furrowed and bright blue eyes squinted in concentration. She took in the light scrunch of Brittany's nose and the cute little smile that spread across her lips when the ball came to a stop inches from the hole. Maybe it wasn't so lame after all.

"See?" Brittany was grinning from ear to ear. Clearly proud of her shot. "Not hard at all." She pointed to the red golf ball with her putter and motioned for Santana to stand where she was standing. "Just try to get it as close as you can."

How hard could it be? She just had to hit the stupid ball into the hole and boom. Win. Santana liked winning. She lined her putter up with the ball and swung. The ball rolled toward the little hill thing in the middle of the course and slowed near the peak. Santana watched in horror as the ball rolled back down the hill, gained momentum, rolled back toward her and crept to a slow stop in front of her Mini Golf inappropriate high heeled pumps. She glared down at the ball like she wanted to murder it, glanced over at Brittany who looked like she was trying not to laugh, and brought her gaze back to the stupid red ball.

Brittany watched Santana hit the ball again only to have it roll back toward her and bump against her shoe. She watched a small pout form at Santana's lips and couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her. The pout quickly disappeared as Santana's gaze snapped toward the blonde. A scowl marring her features. "It's not funny!"

After completing the first course, which was mostly spent with Santana muttering curses while trying to get the ball into the hole, they headed in the direction of the second. Making small talk along the way. Slowly getting to know the little things about one another. The second course was spent much in the same fashion as the first. Santana managed to knock Brittany's ball into the hole and forced Brittany into redoing the entire course. By the time they completed the third course Santana had loosened up and actually found the outing enjoyable in spite of the fact that she was still hard core sucking at the game. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them. It was a mix of coy looks, teasing remarks, and playful banter.

"I met Quinn in freshman year of college. I was on scholarship with the cheerleading squad and Quinn had this idea that she was head bitch in charge. We hated each other. She thought I was some ghetto charity case that didn't deserve to be on the squad and I thought she was some stuck up debutant who paid her way onto one of the best cheerleading squads in the country. Naturally, I had to put her in her place so I spread a rumor that she was a raging homosexual." Santana's dark eyes twinkled deviously, adding to the evil little smirk across her lips. "Guess I wasn't too far off the mark. Obviously we were both completely wrong about each other. I don't think college would have been the same if Quinn and I hadn't become friends. How about you? How did you meet Quinn?"

Brittany giggled at the recollection. "She never told you?"

Santana shook her head. Her smirk softened into a smile that didn't seem to want to leave her lips.

"She tried to pick me up at a bar. She asked me if I had a mirror in my pocket 'cause she could see herself in my pants."

Santana settled Brittany with a half amused half incredulous look. "You're kidding."

"Then she threw up on my shoes."

Santana burst into a fit of laughter. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and started typing away on the keypad. "Priceless! Fabray is my bitch for life."

Brittany giggled at the brunette's antics. Her giggling immediately ceased when her own phone vibrated and she read the text she received. The message was filled with capital letters, misspelled words, exclamation points, and what looked like an angry face.

"Can't really blame her though."

Brittany tore her gaze away from her cell phone to peer curiously up at Santana. Confused blue met glittering brown and Brittany's mouth suddenly went dry. Santana was looking at her like she was the only person on the planet and it made her head spin. Made her knees week and her heart pound in her ears. She watched Santana's full lips twitch into a hint of an arrogant smirk before the brunette was speaking again. Voice low and gravelly and full of confidence.

"You really are," She licked her lips. Eyes flickering over Brittany's figure and sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "Gorgeous."

Brittany gulped nervously under Santana's penetrating gaze. Searching for a distraction, she pointed in the direction of the next course and grabbed Santana's hand. "That one looks fun."

By the time they made their way over to the course, Brittany's hand was still firmly attached to Santana's. A fact both women were acutely aware of. Santana gaped at the structure before her, brown eyes bulging slightly. With her free hand Santana pointed indignantly at the course. "There's a goddamn windmill in the middle and it's moving! How in the hell am I supposed to get past that!"

Brittany giggled at the dark haired beauty's reaction, tossing her putter and ball to the floor before suavely situating herself behind Santana. Brittany grinned when she felt Santana stiffen in her hold. "Relax."

Santana did as instructed. Truly a feat considering Brittany was pressed so intimately up against her. She could feel the swell of the gorgeous blonde's breast against her back. Could feel her soft, warm breath brushing temptingly against her ear. Brittany's hands trailed down along her bare forearms, reducing Santana to shivers. She was sure she would have dropped her putter had Brittany's hands not circled around her own.

"The trick is to hit the ball at the right moment." Her tone seemed to dip a bit lower than normal. Her cheeks flushing lightly. The scent of Santana's shampoo and perfume clouded her senses. Caused her already racing heart to accelerate. Electric blue eyes never left the brunette's profile. She took in the flutter of Santana's lashes and the pout of her lips and nearly forgot the reason she was so close to the dark haired beauty in the first place.

Brittany's silence prompted Santana to look at the blonde. Their gazes locked and all conscious thought left her. Neither of them realized they were leaning in until a loud voice sliced through the moment.

"Either get a room or hit the freaking ball! I don't have all night!" The obnoxious stranger received a piercing glare from Brittany.

Santana flushed at the rude comment remembering that they were in a public place. Her nerves were way past frazzled and the scathing glare Brittany was currently shooting at the obnoxious stranger only added to her raging libido.

When Brittany returned her attention to Santana the bite was gone from her eyes. The striking sapphire jewels glimmered in the light. Her lips set in a provocative little smirk. She pressed a lingering kiss to Santana's cheek and stepped away with a coy wink. "We can save it for later."

"L-Later?" Santana grimaced at the awkward stutter. Her jaw almost dropping when Brittany simply bit her lower lip seductively and nodded.

Santana lined up her shot, glaring at the stupid windmill for all she was worth. She reared the putter back and hit the ball with a thwack. The moment the golf ball went airborne Santana knew she was in trouble. The ball hit one of the blades of the little windmill and sped toward her. She ducked and heard Brittany squeal behind her. Brittany barely dodged the projectile. The obnoxious stranger behind them wasn't so lucky. The two women watched on in horror as the ball knocked the stranger unconscious. They took one horrified look at one another and made a run for it. Giggling all the way to Brittany's car and hopping in.

Once they were settled comfortably inside the vehicle, Santana turned to Brittany with a wide smile. "What's next?"

* * *

**A/N: I totally wrote that second scene for a different ship from a different show but ya'll will never guess it ;) Getting closer and closer to where I left off with this fic.**


	6. I Want You So Bad

It Had To Be You

Chapter: I Want You So Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash.

* * *

"Oh… my god." Santana moaned and took another bite of the delicious treat. "How did I not know these existed?"

Brittany giggled, blue eyes twinkling as she fixed the brunette with a bright smile. "You could have just asked if you could have mine."

Santana froze with her mouth poised to take another bite of Brittany's donut. She glanced up at the smiling blonde, eyed the blueberry muffin donut, and took another bite. She savored the deliciousness dancing on her taste buds before swallowing and adapting a cheeky grin. "Can I have yours?"

Brittany unconsciously brushed a few errant crumbs from the corner of Santana's lips. "I told you they were awesome."

"Totally worth that crazy long line." Santana took the treat when Brittany handed it to her. "I swear I'll never doubt you again." She gave Brittany a flirty look. "Back to our game, it's your turn."

"Hmm…" The blonde tapped her finger lightly to her chin. Upon encountering the massive line in front of the donut shop they'd decided to play a game of twenty questions to pass the time. "What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Rachel Berry."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Rachel isn't that bad."

"Did you know she hums show tunes when she uses the copy machine? And don't get me started on her wardrobe, Brittany. Just don't, no. I'm sticking to my answer." Santana rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on just thinking about those awful skirts and too bright shirts and the argyle, _my god_, the argyle. "Moving on. When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"A princess!" Her sapphire eyes sparkled brightly and she did a cute little skip that had Santana smiling at her adoringly. "Like in the Disney movies. They were all so pretty and always got to live happily ever after. Ooo and the singing! Wouldn't it be awesome if everyone burst into song and dance instead of talking all the time?" Brittany cut Santana off before the brunette could answer the question. "That doesn't count as my turn, it was a hypothetical question. What is your favorite Disney movie and why?"

The brunette smirked at the cuteness that was Brittany Pierce and answered with a giggle. "Easy. Aladdin because Princess Jasmine is a badass. Why aren't you a professional dancer? From what I've seen, you've definitely got the moves."

"It's… complicated." Brittany's ex was a huge part of the answer to that question. She wasn't ready to have the conversation about the ex Quinn referred to as '_She Who Must Not Be Named_' with Santana just yet. "What was the strangest sex dream you've ever had?"

Santana accepted the answer and the change of subject without comment. "Oh, god. I once dreamt that I was having sex with a shrub that was just in the shape of a person. I can't look at topiaries the same way anymore. Craziest place you've had sex?"

Brittany flushed a deep shade of red. "Pass."

"You can't pass!"

"Can too. We never made any rules about having to answer the question."

"It's, like, an unspoken rule."

"If it's unspoken then how am I supposed to know about it?"

Santana stared incredulously over at the blonde before a devious grin curled at her lips. "Fine, you don't have to answer the question but you have to pay a penalty."

"Penalty?"

"Mmm." Santana practically moaned, throwing Brittany her best smoldering stare and sultry smirk. "Don't worry," Her smirk widened as she trailed her gaze along the length of Brittany's smoking hot body and licked her lips. "I'm not cashing in just yet."

Brittany stopped walking and stared blankly after Santana who continued the trek toward Brittany's car. The brunette stopped, looked over her shoulder at the frozen blonde, rolled her eyes, headed back toward Brittany, and linked their pinkies. She pulled the blonde toward the vehicle, grinning all the way. The ride to Santana's apartment was filled with flirty remarks, easy conversation, and laughter. They found themselves in front of Santana's lavish building far sooner than either of them wanted.

"I had a great time tonight." Santana offered, a genuine smile playing at her full lips.

Brittany suddenly felt nervous, blue eyes fluttering shyly toward Santana. "Me too."

Their eyes caught and both women could hear the thudding of their hearts in their ears, one thought on their minds. Would it be ok to kiss her? Santana gathered enough courage to close the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a soft unhurried kiss. Just the gentle press of lips smoothing shyly over lips. The contact was brief but the spark of it had Brittany's head spinning. Santana pulled away slowly, dark eyes fluttering open to find the most beautiful pair of hazy blue. She gave Brittany a sly wink before exiting the vehicle.

* * *

Quinn studied her blonde roommate, noting the way Brittany was humming and flouncing about the kitchen. Brittany had been practically floating on air for the past few weeks. Ever since the fabled do over date with Santana. "How did yesterday go with Santana? That had to be what? Your fifth date?"

"Fourth, actually. And it was absolutely wonderful!" Brittany whirled on Quinn, blue eyes bright with excitement. "Santana took me to a baseball game and we had hot dogs and she bought me a foam hand and then we went to this really awesome candy store and-"

"You finally got laid?"

"Quinn! We didn't have sex in the candy store." Brittany gaped at her roommate for even suggesting it. "There were children there."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the response. Clearly, the other blonde was trying to avoid answering the question. "Since you got home pretty late last night I can only assume-"

"We haven't… taken that step," Brittany flushed a deep shade of red and blew an errant strand of hair out of her face. "Yet."

"You're joking."

Brittany chewed anxiously at her bottom lip, her dark flush running to the tips of her ears. "I mean, it's not like I haven't you know... wanted to-"

"What the actual fuck, Brittany!" She gaped at her blushing roommate, the shock of the admission more than apparent across her features. "I'm pretty sure Santana can't survive without sex for more than a day. In college, she made a bet that she could go an entire week without sex and she almost mauled me in the locker room before cheerleading practice not two days later."

Brittany's expression soured at the information. "We aren't official or anything. Maybe she's seeing other people still? Maybe she doesn't think we're dating? Oh my god, what if she thinks we're just friends and all of our dates were just little friendly get-togethers? What if she isn't interested in me like I-"

"Britt, calm down. Santana is totally interested, when she looks at you I'm not sure if she's going to melt into a puddle of goo or hoist you over her shoulder and ravish you on the nearest flat surface. How have you not gotten pelvic yet?"

"I have no idea. We were making out the other day and we were getting really into it and I thought maybe but then she just, I don't know, stopped and asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. It's kind of driving me crazy since I haven't really, you know, since you know who."

"I see… wait, what? You haven't been with anyone since…" Quinn made a pointed gesture, her brows rising when Brittany nodded. "Not even that hot cop you met at that party?"

"That was too soon after _you know who_."

"What about that cute barista?"

"She was, like, seventeen!"

"The bartender with the muscles?"

"His moustache creeped me out."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Q." Brittany sighed heavily and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Can we not talk about this? It's actually really depressing."

"You've been miserably celibate for way too long and tonight that's going to change." Quinn handed Brittany the cordless phone with a devious grin. "Call Santana."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," Puck cut Santana off mid rant. He was getting sick and tired of hearing Santana squeal, like a gushing schoolgirl with a crush, about how great Brittany was. "Enough with the '_I'm so in love I'm puking fucking rainbows_' bullshit, Lopez. How's the sex? Tell me it's hot as hell because after all the crap I had to listen to-"

"Hey, asshole! I never said anything about l…lo… that stupid word." Santana growled and resisted the urge to chuck her cell phone across the room. She refused to buy a new one because of Puck's idiocy again. "We went on a few awesome dates and-"

"Dates that led to hot lesbian sex?"

The brunette briefly questioned why she was still friends with Noah Puckerman. "No. We only kissed a few times and _holy shit we haven't had sex yet_!"

"You… you forgot to have sex with her?" He paused, arched a brow at his cell phone, and wondered if he was having some elaborate nightmare. "Damn, babe. You got it bad."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, anything to disprove the man's statement. The only sound that came out of her mouth was a strangled noise. Santana was officially freaking the fuck out and Puck only continued to rain on her parade.

"Whoa. You realize you haven't gotten any action in almost two months, right? Shouldn't you be dying of sex depravation by now 'cause that shit has to be a record for you."

Now that he mentioned it… yes, yes she fucking was. Santana was a millisecond away from chewing Puck's head off when her call waiting beeped and Brittany's face popped up on her caller I.D. In a moment of panic, Santana fumbled with the phone. She sputtered into the receiver, interrupting whatever else Puck was saying about her lack of sex life. "I have to go."

"Is your girlfriend calling?" Puck chortled loudly. "Finally gonna get her to put out, eh?"

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Santana snarled before hanging up on him and accepting Brittany's call. "Hey, Britt, what's up?"

"Santana." The way Brittany said her name had shivers running up and down her spine. "I was thinking…"

Santana swallowed audibly. "Yeah?"

* * *

Brittany glanced anxiously at Santana from the corner of her eyes. The brunette was sitting stiffly in her seat, eyes dark and jaw clenched. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable and they had somehow gotten stuck watching some kind of horribly cheesy romantic drama. Brittany's eyes widened when the characters on the screen started to make out very heavily. Her gaze flickered back to Santana who was looking all kinds of tense. The scene progressed, the lovers on the screen slipping out of their clothing and into a bed.

Brittany continued to watch the brunette as Santana flushed and cleared her throat loudly. "Did you want another beer?"

Brittany's grip on her half empty beer bottle tightened. She contemplated downing the last of it so she could tell Santana yes. "No, thanks. Still working on this one."

"I'm going to, uh, get another." Santana stood abruptly. The soft moans and sighs coming from the television were grating on her frayed nerves. She gave Brittany a tight nod before escaping to the kitchen. Santana had been freaking the fuck out since Brittany invited her over. She tried to remind herself that it was just sex. She could do sex. The deed came like second nature to Santana and the idea really shouldn't have been as hard for her to grasp at the moment.

Santana took a deep, calming breath as she opened the refrigerator. "I can do this. I'm Santana fucking Lopez and I am going to have sex with the woman I've been dating for over a month. I'm just going to go in there and have sex with her right on that goddamn couch."

Santana shut the fridge, a determined look on her face. The expression immediately crumbled and she pressed her forehead against the cool metal. _'Pull yourself together, Santana.'_

Santana sauntered back into the living room. Her dark, determined gaze focused solely on Brittany. She took in the blonde's lightly flushed cheeks. Let her hungry brown eyes travel the length of Brittany's body, taking in the generous display of sun kissed skin Brittany's outfit afforded her. Her eyes continued a blazing path along Brittany's long legs, over her excruciatingly short shorts, the slip of bare skin at the blonde's midriff, and settled distractedly upon the way Brittany's tight fitted t-shirt stretched snugly over her breasts. The brunette's confident stride faltered slightly when Brittany turned toward her with a shy smile. The simple gesture had Santana's heart fluttering in her stomach and a slow smile crawling across her lips as she settled on the couch next to Brittany, closer than before.

Brittany noticed the proximity, her light flush deepening. She let out a nervous little giggle and settled Santana with a cautious stare. "You're not going to pretend to yawn and stretch just so you can wrap your arm around me, are you? Because that was only cute the first time you did it."

"No way. That would be," The brunette yawned, stretching her arm over her head before settling it around Brittany's shoulders. She shot the blonde a flirty stare and devious smirk. "Totally lame."

A loud groan issued from the television and both women stared at each other with wide eyes. They stared in silence for what seemed like an entire minute before bursting into laughter. The tension between them vanished and their uncontrollable giggling filled the void. Brittany watched the cute way Santana's eyes crinkled and the way her lips curved. In that moment Santana looked beautiful and the thought struck Brittany so suddenly it took her breath away. A sly smile took her lips and she leaned closer to a still giggling Santana, going for a cute little sneak attack kiss.

Brittany pressed her lips softly against Santana's cheek, gaining the brunette's attention. Before Santana realized what was happening, Brittany's mouth was moving against hers. The kiss surprised Santana and her free hand settled against the top of Brittany's thigh to steady herself. Brittany groaned at skin on skin contact. The noise sparked something inside of Santana and she deepened the kiss, her nails trailing lightly up along the length of Brittany's thigh. Delighting in the feel of the blonde's skin. Brittany moaned, her hands slipping underneath the front of Santana's shirt, losing herself in the sensation. Santana's nails dug into Brittany's skin and the blonde hissed, grabbing at Santana's hips and tugging the brunette on top of her. The movement forced Santana to brace herself against the back of the couch, their lips never breaking contact.

The kiss shifted from sweet to steamy in a matter of minutes. They pulled apart long enough for Santana to gasp and throw her head back, Brittany's mouth instantly attacking the exposed skin at her collarbone. Hands pressing flat into Santana's lower back and urging her closer. Gliding higher and higher and bringing Santana's shirt up with them. Santana groaned throatily, her heart racing under Brittany's ministrations. She buried her fingers in Brittany's golden hair and pulled the blonde's teasing mouth away from her oversensitive skin.

Their eyes locked, dark and needy and wild. There was a scorching heat building between them and sending them careening toward an unavoidable breaking point. Looking into Brittany's sparkling, half lidded sapphire eyes sent a curious pang of nervous trepidation swirling in Santana's gut. She could feel her heart pounding, swelling, bursting with anticipation. Santana forced her mouth against Brittany's, ignoring the conflicting sensations.

"Bedroom." Santana growled against Brittany's mouth. "Now."

Brittany made a low, breathy noise and tightened her grip around the backs of Santana's thighs. Standing so abruptly that Santana had to wrap her legs around her waist. The sudden movement made Santana lightheaded and sent a trill of excitement through her. She sucked and nibbled at Brittany's ear and neck, provoking sexy little groans from the blonde as she steered them toward her bedroom.

Brittany dropped to her knees onto the mattress, momentarily breaking the delectable contact with Santana so that she could tug her shirt over her head. Santana watched the blonde, biting at her lower lip as her darkening gaze ravished the newly exposed skin on display. Her legs tightened around Brittany's waist and she reached out to pull Brittany down on top of her. Their mouths connected, starving for the feel of lips and tongue and teeth. Weeks of built up sexual tension driving their greedy, desperate touches. Forcing hands to wander, to pull impatiently at the lessening barriers of fabric keeping bare flesh from discovering bare flesh.

They pulled apart, hazy gazes meeting, trailing appreciatively along each other's figures. Breathing in the scent, the taste, the feel. Brittany's lashes fluttered as she leaned in to bring her lips back to Santana's, her dexterous fingers dancing across Santana's stomach. Reaching her hip and toying with the fabric of her underwear. Slipping teasingly past the waistband, lower and lower and lower and suddenly the trepidation Santana was feeling rushed back full force. It churned violently in the pit of her stomach, battling with that familiar ache of desire and knocking it to the ground. She could feel Brittany's warm breath against her buzzing lips. Taunting, teasing, and torturous. She could feel the sudden bout of panic ringing in her ears and the anxiousness tying her stomach into knots until she couldn't stand it any longer.

Santana jolted upward when Brittany's fingers found the silk and heat between her legs. An odd mixture between a terrified squeak and a strangled moan ripped from her throat. Brittany halted all movement at the sound, blue eyes snapping open. "What-"

"I-I can't." Santana flushed, scrambled off of the bed and across the room. Dark eyes, murky with arousal, quickly clouding over with apprehension. Santana was wigged the fuck out. "This just doesn't feel… right, you know?" She started pacing the room, one hand on her hip while the other rubbed furiously at her temple. "I… I can't believe I'm saying this with you laying there," Her gaze flickered to Brittany. Chocolate colored eyes swirling with lust. Santana's voice dropped to a low, desire filled husk. "All half naked and delicious looking when I've thought about this all day. I like you, Brittany. I like you a lot. You're… special to me and I want more with you. I have feelings for you and I-"

"Santana." Brittany grabbed a hold of her wrist, halting Santana's anxious pacing. She pulled her closer, Santana's knees stopping at the edge of the bed. "I understand. And," The blonde pulled Santana onto the bed, settling comfortably against her shoulder. "I'm totally ok with cuddling."

* * *

Quinn watched on silently from the living room couch as Santana stumbled out of Brittany's bedroom. The brunette bumped into the kitchen counter. Letting loose a string of curses in Spanish. Quinn could faintly make out Santana's grumble about objects always being in her way in the mornings.

"Where the hell is the fucking coffee..." Santana hissed. Nose buried in a random cupboard.

"Cabinet near the fridge." Quinn shot the surprised brunette a coy smile from her leaning position against the kitchen counter. "Spent the night, huh. S, you dog, you."

"Last night was strictly PG." Santana rolled her eyes and set about making herself a cup of coffee. "I wish I could say the same for you and the midget." She gritted her teeth at the memory. She was definitely scarred for life after waking up in the early morning to use the restroom and finding Quinn and Rachel going at it in the hallway. Too much whip cream and chocolate syrup and oh god Santana felt sick thinking about it. "You're footing my therapy bill by the way."

Quinn only shrugged, hazel eyes twinkling deviously. "Rachel wanted an ice cream sundae."

Santana groaned and banged her head against a cabinet. "I didn't need to know the story behind it, Quinn."

"Don't hate just 'cause you and Britt haven't-"

Santana held up her hand in a halting motion. "Don't even go there."

"You need to get laid. Both of you. Preferably by each other."

"Your interest in my sex life is bordering on creepy, Fabray." Santana leaned against the counter next to Quinn. Cradling her coffee cup in her hands. She refused to look at Quinn as the next few words tumbled from her full lips in a soft, barely audible whisper. "Thanks. For introducing me to Brittany."

"What was that?" Quinn cupped her ear, grin widening when a light blush crossed Santana's tanned cheeks. "Did you just thank me?"

Santana nudged Quinn with her elbow, her flush darkening and eyes narrowing to irritated slits. "You heard me."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Rachel walking into the room. The usually obnoxiously cheerful brunette waltzed into the kitchen disgruntled, disheveled, and clearly still half asleep. She was barely clothed in one of Quinn's night shirts and ridiculously tiny panties that left little to the imagination. A fact that had Santana's jaw dropping, eyes bulging, and brows furrowing.

"Q, can you _please_ tell your girlfriend to put some clothes on?" She leveled Rachel with a scathing glare. "I'm seriously going to have nightmares."

Instead of retaliating or being sickeningly chipper like Santana was used to, Rachel snatched the steaming cup of coffee out of Santana's hand. When Santana opened her mouth, ready to rip Rachel a new one, the smaller brunette cut her off with a gesture of her hand and a shushing noise.

Santana stared after Rachel, stunned to silence, while Rachel zombied her way back over to Quinn's bedroom. Before she retreated back into the room she paused in the doorway, eyes locked on Quinn and expression resolute. "Coffee first then more orgasms."

Santana arched a brow and turned to face Quinn, her features set in half amusement and half disgust. "I think I kind of get what you see in her now."

* * *

**A/N: And here we are. The last chapter I left off on. The next one is one of my favorites. I was in the process of editing it before I went on a deleting spree.**


End file.
